


Snow Angels

by quietuniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Eve kiss, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is not impressed by snow angels, Snow in the face, Snow is cold, Surprise Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietuniverse/pseuds/quietuniverse
Summary: A snowy Christmas Eve punctuated by the arrival of a certain archangel.





	Snow Angels

The door to the bar swung shut behind you with a resounding  _thud_  as you stepped out into the cold, snowy parking lot. You could still hear the echo of Sam’s indignant protests as Dean hastily drug him over to a table of women that had been eyeing them since the three of you had walked in. You had taken that as your cue to leave, because you weren’t too sure you could endure another evening featuring the soundtrack of Drunk Dean’s cheesy one-liners. Sam had mouthed ‘How can you leave me with him?!’ as you had turned to leave, to which you had responded out loud, “He’s your brother, pal.”

You stuffed your hands in your pockets and shivered slightly as you began to trudge back to the motel, which was fortunately just down the street. The road you walked along was virtually empty, as it seemed most people in town were having a functional Christmas Eve at home with family and friends. You and the boys, on the other hand, had spent the better part of your evening eliminating a particularly nasty group of shapeshifters terrorizing a nursing home. It wouldn’t be a Hunter’s Christmas if you didn’t have a busted lip and a partially black eye to ring in the holiday.   
  
As you walked, you looked up at the sky and glared. It wasn’t that you disliked snow, you actually revelled in the nostalgic memory of looking out over the snow-covered fields behind your childhood home on winter mornings. Rather, your current annoyance was over the fact that it had somehow managed to accumulate from a light dusting to a solid half a foot since the time that you had arrived at the bar. A whole half a foot that your sneaker-clad feet and gloveless hands had not been prepared for.   
  
You passed by the Impala in the motel parking lot and snickered, imagining the panicked and distraught look that would be on Dean’s face upon seeing his Baby covered in a mountain of snow. Your amusement was short-lived, however, as one of the motel’s outer doors was slammed shut and you heard a rumbling, sliding sound coming from the slanted roof above you. You barely had time to gasp before you found yourself enveloped in a wall of snow.

You couldn’t help but laugh as you looked down to confirm that you were indeed covered from head to toe. Just in case you hadn’t already learned your lesson about dressing for the weather.

As you began to brush off your arms, your eyes strayed over to the crisp, untouched stretch of snow in the field beside the motel. You glanced around the deserted parking lot momentarily before striding over, the blanket of snow crunching as it compacted beneath your feet. Without giving it too much thought, you slowly came to a stop and allowed yourself to flop down backward onto the ground. There was a slight chance that you had lost your mind, considering the rest of your attire consisted of jeans and a light jacket. However, you were already covered in it anyway and there was just something about fresh, intact snow that could not be ignored.   
  
Your teeth chattered slightly as you spread out your arms and legs on the ground and began to shuffle them up and down in semi-circles.You giggled quietly to yourself as you rolled over carefully to draw a halo above your head. When you finished, the watch on your wrist began to beep and you raised your wrist above your head to see the digits  _12:00_  displayed across the digital screen.  
  
“Merry Christmas,” you said aloud, to nobody in particular.

“Excuse me. I do  **not**  look like that.”  
  
You jumped in surprise as you glanced up and found a certain archangel staring down at you, appraising your handiwork. You sat up and crossed your arms as you smirked and said, “Well, well, well- shouldn’t you be on top of a tree or something right now, Gabriel?”  
  
Your ears barely had time to register the sound of the quick snap of Gabriel’s fingers before you found yourself pinned beneath him in the snow. He grinned down at you mischievously as he waggled his eyebrows and said, “Now why would I do that when there’s something- someONE much more exciting that I could be on top of?”

His comment earned him a face full of snow. You teasingly waggled your eyebrows back at him while he grumbled and wiped the snow from his face. Your next words died on your lips as the expression on Gabriel’s face softened, his whisky-coloured eyes scanning your face. “You’re hurt”, he said quietly.  
  
You shrugged (as best as you could with an archangel laying on top of you) and said, “Yeah, well, that’s what happens when you gank a bunch of shapeshifters on Christmas Eve in the middle of their hell-iday party.” Your humour was apparently lost on him, as he was far too focused on the state of your injured face to respond. “Gabriel..?”   
  
He remained silent but slowly brought his hand up to your face, gently brushing his thumb over your lip. Your entire body began to tingle and buzz as his grace crawled inside of you, healing your cuts and bruises. You could feel your cheeks burning as you broke eye contact with him, glancing off to the side. “Gabe,” you mumbled, “you know that I’m perfectly capable of using an ice pack and rubbing alcohol.”  
  
He was clearly unimpressed as he let out an exasperated sigh and said, “Just let me take care of you…for once.”

You furrowed your eyebrows, not quite understanding what he was getting at, as you said, “It’s not like you’re my guardian angel or something silly like that. You’re an archangel, Gabe. You have more important things to worry about.”  
  
Gabriel ran his hands over his face, groaning in frustration. Before you could say another word, he swiftly leaned down and buried his fingers in your hair as his lips crashed into yours. In that moment, your entire body felt like it was on fire whilst the familiar tingling feeling of his grace inside of you was magnified to an unimaginable extent. He carefully pulled away after a few seconds, his eyes searching yours earnestly.   
  
“Oh,” you said breathlessly, unable to form any other coherent words.   
  
“Uh huh,” Gabriel replied, a slightly nervous edge to his voice as he tried to gauge your response.   
  
Seeing the uncertainty written plainly across his face, you hastily grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled his mouth back down onto yours. You smiled and spoke against his lips, “Have I really been that blind?”  
  
You could feel Gabriel smiling back as he gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear and whispered, “Merry Christmas, sugar.” 


End file.
